


Stressed out - jump in.

by Jessy_becks



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessy_becks/pseuds/Jessy_becks
Summary: Just a sweet little Ben/Mike-Story: A stressful day at the set leads to confessions and more ♡





	Stressed out - jump in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> First time ever I've written a fanfic in english - so please, please, please forgive me any grammar mistakes and everything else. I've tried my very best.  
> This has been going around in my head for quite some time and i finally had to write it down.  
> Beware: "The sexies" in the end!

“And now there’s just some green missing to make it look extra delicious – and there we go. That’s a Beef-Stew with young potatoes – Sorted.” Ben lifted the plate for the camera to get a good shot. With a slightly tired grin he looked into the camera. Three times he had burned the food or wasn’t able to get it onto the plate properly, he burned a hole in one of his chef jackets and completely covered the other one in Beef-Stew and the third one, the one he was wearing right now, had also seen better days. All in all, the day had been a complete catastrophe. Ben had had enough. With a light nod Mike gave the take a go and everyone seemed to be letting out a breath of relief.

Ben closed his eyes for a second. Finally, this dreadful day was over. “Someone’s hungry?” he asked his Teammates, while still holding the plate with the delicious smelling food. Nobody seemed to be interested, so Ben, the caring guy that he was, boxed it up and put it in the fridge. The next person forgetting their lunch would be thankful for the food. Looking around once more, he studied the faces of his friends and colleagues, whom all looked tired. “Someone’s up for a pint after that day?” Ben heard Mikes voice, while he was taking of his jacket and slipped into a more comfortable hoodie.

He twisted around and noticed that no one seemed to be motivated. “Yeah – a pint sounds quite perfect after such an awful day.”, he heard himself say and his inner self gave him a slap on the back of his head. _God, you are stupid. You are tired, in desperate need of a shower and BOY, could you make your longing for him and your desperation to spend time with him even more obvious? Stupid Ebbers_.

Great. Ben hated his brain sometimes. Maybe the quite aggressive tone was coming from the lack of sleep over the last few days or from this horrible day – but apparently, he now had enough energy to go out for a pint with his best friend – and secret love-interest, what he desperately hoped no-one knew.

“Ebbers, I knew I could count on you! Anyone else interested in having a night out with these two sexy boys?” Mike asked loud into room and earned a blushing from Ben and snickering laughs from Barry and Mike, while James just rolled his eyes. “So sorry, but it seems like you two have to be sexy all alone. I’m just hoping I won’t fall asleep in the shower.”, Barry let them know, followed by Jamie, who was letting out a yawn and said “But your going to do great, won’t you. The cremé de la cremé of the sorted-sexies.” James laughed and shook his head, before mumbling “I just want to fall in my bed.” “So, it’s seems we’re left to be the heroes whom shall make Sorted proud!” Mike proclaimed and grabbed Bens arm in a motivated manner and dragged the other man to the door, while everyone else followed with shaking heads, not understanding why Mike was so motivated after such a day.

 _You’re such a fool – what are you hoping for? That he proclaims his endless longing for you and will fall into your arms or will drag you of with him to do smutty things at home?_ Oh, come on, shut it. Ben had enough of his brain, but there seemed to be no way to shut it down – and, okay, shutting it down completely would not be the best option. A braindead zombie wouldn’t be that great of a companion to the pub. In the meantime, all of them were standing outside of the building that inherited the Sorted-bureaus and the studio.

While saying their goodbyes Ben thought about something to say to maybe go home – but then he looked in Mikes eyes which beamed happy at him and he was lost. Damn. “Bye Barry, bye Jamie, Bye James!” Bens goodbyes hurdled out of his mouth while Mike also had quite quick goodbyes for his friends before he dragged Ben in the opposite direction to where the other ones where going. Ben grinned. “So desperate in need of a pint?” “Always. And – some good company.” Ben swallowed hard and tried to control his heart-beating. That came – unexpected. Ben shook his head slightly to himself. _Don’t imagine things Ebbers. You know, your pathetic. Mikes always been friendly and touchy and easy to be around. Just because he’s looking at you more often and accidentally touches you doesn’t mean anything_.

But it was nice imagining that there was more than just friendship – even if it was quite unrealistic.

“So tired?” “Huh?” Ben was confused and looked up at Mike, who was looking down at him, a slight grin on his face.

“You’re freaking silent Ben.” Again, Ben swallowed. He just loved when Mike said his name – which was unpractical, because it got him to lose concentration quite often – and made his pants strain.

“Yeah, maybe just more tired then I thought. Sorry.”

“No prob Ben. It’s been a long day for the both of us. You really don’t have to tag along if you’re that -”

But Ben interrupted him quick. “No, I really, really want to go out with – I mean have a pint with you – I mean, have a pint.”

Mike laughed. “Good, that’s good to hear.”

Bens brain was spinning again. _Wow, what’s wrong with you today Ebbers? Wanna jump him right now? No more flirting, just fucking his brain out, right here, right now? That’s apparently what you want to do right now you stupid, stupid –_ Bens train of thoughts was interrupted when Mike suddenly stopped and looked around.

“Where the hell are we even going?” he mumbled, and Ben had to laugh from this look of complete confusion on Mikes face.

“You dragged me along, I thought you had a plan!”

“It seems like I don’t have one – let’s call a cab?” Ben nodded, fishing out his phone from his pocket and called a cab, while looking at Mike. Mike seemed – nervous. Which was confusing. After ending the phone call Ben turned to Mike.

“Everything’s alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, everything’s fine. Just. You know. Stuff.”

“Ah. Stuff.”

“You thought about stuff too!”

“People tend to think Mike.” Mike seemed to blush, and Ben just starred. He felt his brain racing, not being able to form a coherent thought.

“You sure you’re -”

"I'm fine!” The two of them fell silent.

“Maybe we should lay of the pint and just go home?” Ben asked, to maybe overcome the tension that suddenly had lain itself upon the two of them.

“What – what about coming home with me? You know – just an evening for the two of us? I still do have some beers and wine sitting in the fridge and we could just – talk. I feel like we haven’t done that in ages.” Mike was not looking at Ben while talking.

“Oh, sure, sounds – great.” _Devine. Fantastic. Like everything you’ve dreamed of since you realised that Mike was giving you the hots. Since that day, when he laid his arm around your neck and said “Ben, I’m really glad to know you” and you just heard your heart beat wildly in your chest and you understood that it wasn’t just a crush you had for your best friend, but deep, uncontrollable love and affection? Yes, everyone had a beer to much that day, but you remember that the only thought you were capable of, was to kiss Mike in front of everybody? And you didn’t do it, because Mike was your fucking best friend and he was a lady’s man – and even if he wasn’t, why should he like you of all the men walking around on planet earth? And so, you just mumbled a “Yeah, me too Mike” and went on pretending you hadn’t just had the realisation that you were in love and you were never able to snap out of that feeling?_

Ben wanted to scream everything that just went trough his mind in Mikes face, but instead he went silent, just like Mike did, while they waited for their cab – which came and in complete silence they sat into it, Mike mumbled his home address and the cab went off. Ben starred out the window and didn’t know what to do. What was that strange tension between the two of them? That never had happened before – okay, that was a lie.

Sometimes there had been something like static between the two of them, but Ben normally tried to ignore it and the tension just went away – not likely to happen tonight, as it seemed. The cab ride was quiet, tense and Ben didn’t like it one bit. Suddenly there was a hand that laid itself upon his own, laying in the middle seat. Ben winced and was going to pull his hand away, when he felt that the other hand grasped his – Ben starred at Mike in confusion. Mike was red like a tomato, red like Ben had never seen him before, and starred out of the window, trying not to look at Ben.

Ben stopped trying to remove his hand from the firm grasp. What the fuck was going on? Where were the cameras? Where were the others, secretly already making a joke out of Ben, who was going to be freaking humiliated – Mikes grasp on his hand went lax, since Bens own hand didn’t seem to be knowing what to do and stopped moving completely. Ben looked over at Mike, who really didn’t seem like he wanted to look back at Ben, but instead just stared out into the night, the red in his face slowly fading. Ben didn’t move.

 _Wait. Just wait and don’t move. Don’t make him move his hand EVEN IF YOU DON’T KNOW WHY HIS HAND IS HOLDING YOUR HAND! Maybe it’s just because you were fidgeting to much, or something else, maybe he’s getting car sick, what never happened before, but maybe lunch today wasn’t that great – but everyone else loved it –_ STOP!

Ben brought his thoughts to an abrupt stop and felt his body moving. More specific, his hand. He turned it, so the inside of his hand was turned up and felt his fingers move in between Mikes fingers. Mike froze and then, after a few seconds, he moved his fingers, held Bens hand tighter. _Dangerous territory Ebbers, very dangerous. You’re sure your reacting the right way? You’re sure you’re interpreting the signs right?_ HE’S FUCKING HOLDING MY HAND, DEAR GOD!!! LET ME FOR ONCE ENJOY IT!

Much too soon they arrived at their destination and suddenly Mike tear his hand away from Bens, fishing for his wallet and paying the cab driver bevor Ben even had a chance. In utter silence they left the car, the cab driving off. Now both men stood outside Mikes flat, not knowing what to say.

“You wanna get in?” Mike asked silently, Ben just nodded.

“You want to talk about the h-holding hand-thing?” Ben added barely hearable, while he followed Mike to the door.

Mike stopped, seemingly petrified. “I – inside okay?”

Without any more words Mike opened the door and let himself in, while Ben followed, feeling utterly confused and helpless. What was going on? One more door and they stood in Mikes hallway – and suddenly Ben realized how long he hadn’t been in Mikes flat. Not much had changed but it still it felt as if Ben was suddenly in an estranged place. Mike peeled himself out of his jacket and shoes and disappeared into another room, leaving Ben alone in the hallway.

 _Go, go, go, go, go! Now is the chance. Don’t make it anymore awkward, just leave, no one needs to know that you thought he liked you more than just a good friend, for god’s sake, leave Ebbers!_ Ben didn’t really recognise that he slipped out of his shoes and followed Mike, without listening to the screaming of his thoughts.

Mike stood in the kitchen, his back turned to Ben, apparently in thoughts. Ben slowly got closer, hesitantly placing his hand on Mikes shoulder. Mike jerked and twisted around so fast that Ben took a step back.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to startle you…”

“No, it’s fine, I just – I didn’t think you would really come in.”

“Oh.” Ben knew it. He should have listened to the voice in his head and should have left. Fuck. “I – I can leave, sorry, I thought -”

“No! Please don’t!” Ben starred at Mike, who was looking at him with a pleading look on his face.

“What do you want? God Mike, you’re confusing the heck out of me!” Bens word sounded louder than he wanted them to sound in the small space of the kitchen and Mike looked helpless.

“Ben – I – I can’t – I don’t know how to say it.”

“Then try! I’m helpless here, I can’t read you, even if I wanted to!” Ben was getting more frustrated by the second. What was going on? Was this just a joke? Why was Mike acting so strange?

“I – God, I like you!”

Ben swallowed. “Yeah, I like you too Mike, but –”

“No, not like that! Okay, yes, like that too, but I like you. Like, like like! The like-like that makes my brain not function properly and makes me confused and makes me nearly drop the camera when you smile at me and makes me sweat and go red like a freaking tomato and that kind of like that makes Barry and Jamie laugh when they see that I’m confused again and James goes red and I think he feels embarrassed for me because I’m acting like a little child and I just don’t know what to do and I thought you were so motivated to go for a pint that I could finally talk to you and then you were so quiet and I don’t know why because I thought you and I were friends and I felt like you didn’t really wanted to spend time with me and then I just wanted you to stay with me and since a few weeks you never really touch me anymore, you don’t hug me and I just panicked and wanted to touch you and hold your hand and I know that you don’t want to and you don’t like me the way I like you – but – but -”

Ben tried to process the words that Mike had just said, while the brunette just talked on and didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. Ben hat to intervene. “Mike, stop!” Mikes words really did stop, and he starred at Ben, dumbfound.

“Oh god, you’re not going to hit me, are you? No, you wouldn’t do that, you’re not that type of guy, but what if that was too much for you and I’m so sorry, I just want and need you to know these things or else -”

“Mike, stop!” Again, Mike went silent, big eyes looking into Bens eyes. And in Bens brain there was just one sentence racing around again and again – HE LIKE-LIKES YOU!

“Ben?” Apparently, Ben had been silent for a little bit to long for Mikes liking. “You can – scream at me if it would help you?” Mike tried to tell Ben, still not having a clue about what was going on behind Bens temples.

"Mike – I like you too!”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you like me as a friend and not like that and now I’ve ruined anything and there’s no way to ever going back and I’m so incredible stupid -”

“MIKE!!!” Mike stopped his tirade and just stared at Ben with a slightly open mouth.

“What?”

“Let me talk for one second and don’t interrupt me.”

Mike nodded and closed his mouth, getting ready for a long speech of Bens, how he liked him as a friend and how he won’t tell anything to the guys and safe his ass and that they should act like it never happened and just ignore everything.

"I like you too. Like like-like. The way that, when you say my name, my head starts spinning, the way that I want to touch you too and be with you. And I want to be with you and touch you, but I thought I was to obvious and that you wouldn’t want me that way. And my brain was just telling me that I’ve misread your actions and that you were just trying to be friendly and god-knows-what. But I really, really, really like you, a lot! And I like you more than just friends and I would have never thought that you had these feelings too and I’m completely gobsmacked.”

Mike looked stunned and just blinked a few times, as if he was trying to process was his best friend and teammate for years had just said. Ben bite his lips, unsure of what to do and placed his hands in his jeans pockets, as he often did when he was overwhelmed. And suddenly Mike just leaned forward and locked lips with the shorter man in a quite awkward but FANTASTIC way. Ben opened his eyes, shocked, just to close them a second later, before he leaned into the kiss, pulling his hands from his pockets and putting them on Mikes hips, pulling the taller man closer.

Mike deepened the kiss while now himself laying his arms around the slightly smaller man und pressed himself closer, their groins touching, still covered by the rough fabric of their jeans. After, what seemed to be, hours the two of them separated, pupils blown, both looking a little bit rumpled.

“That was … nice.” Ben whispered, a tiny bit hoarse.

Mike grinned wide. “Nice? Yeah – I think we can top nice, don’t you think?”

“Ahm – sure! But – but – what is that?” Ben moved his hand unsure between the two of them, pointing first at himself and then at Mike, who smiled.

“What do you want that to be?”

“Oh no, I asked first!”

“Okay, okay. I want this”, Mike pointed at himself and then at Ben, “to be a thing. A real thing. A thing we can tell people about, especially our friends, because honestly, I’m quite sure that all of them already know more about our feelings then we do. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend.”

Ben blushed and stuttered “B-b-boyfriend? Really?”

“Yes!” Mike started to look a little bit upset. “You don’t want that?”

“No! I mean Yes! I do! I want to be your boyfriend! It’s just – I never really had anyone to use that term with and it sounds so strange and -”

Mike put his hands on Bens hips again and pulled him closer. “Then I think it’s decided – We both are an item and you have a boyfriend as well as I do.”

Ben smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Mikes neck. “So now – wasn’t there something about topping nice?”

Mike smiled and nodded. “Oh, now that you remind me.” And their lips touched again, soft at the beginning but soon the kiss grew more passionate and the two men were moving their hands under shirts, trying to touch as much skin as possible, without moving or separating from one another. Mike tried to lead a way, in search of a more comfortable place to snog his Ben (ha! HIS) and to have more body-contact, but apparently Ben had no intention to move – or he was too distracted by the kiss, which was completely fine with Mike, but a place a little bit more comfortable would make different things a little bit easier – for example losing the clothes.

Again, the two men parted, and Mike pushed Ben a tiny little bit away. “Maybe we should move?” Ben looked a bit confused, before he seemingly understood, his pupils blown and his lips slightly red.

“Sure – lead the way.” Mike grinned and grabbed Bens hand and pulled the cook along with him, their destination being the bedroom – but he stopped right in the doorway. “Ben – is that too early?”

Ben seemed to study Mikes face, then he smiled and shook his head. “Let’s just see what happens, don’t you think? We don’t have pressure, so -”

Before Ben could evaluate any further, there were again lips on his own and he closed his eyes again. God, Mike kissed fantastic. Slowly the stumbling pair made their way to the bed, where Mike shoved Ben lightly, just teasingly, and ensured that the other man was landing directly on the bed. His bed. His Ben. Jackpot. Ben looked up at Mike, biting his lips and Mike groaned. “You’re driving me crazy, you know that?”

“But I didn’t do -” Mike kneeled down, his knee resting on the bed between Bens slightly spread thighs, and he looked so incredible sexy and wonderful and pretty that Bens brain only gave squealing sounds of delight.

“You’re doing so much right now, just looking at me with your eyes and biting your beautiful lips – god Ben, I can’t concentrate.”

“Then don’t.” Ben whispered and grabbed Mikes shirt collar to pull him down – he had never felt that tempting. And it felt so incredibly good to know that Mike wanted him. Once more kissing the other man, there was a thought bubbling up in Bens brain – or more of a wish. More skin, more touching, more everything. He fiddled himself free from Mikes hands and crawled further onto the bed, urging Mike to follow him, to finally lay his whole body down onto the slightly smaller one’s body, fully touching now, and even if both of them were still clothed, even that felt so incredible wonderful. Just breathing the scent of the other was enough to drive them mad with longing, kissing and finally touching after all that time, pretending there was nothing between them – as Mike pressed his groin down onto Bens, both men sucked in a harsh breath.

“God – why did we wait so fucking long?” Mike mumbled, before dipping his head down and pressing his face to Bens neck, to kiss and slightly bite into the delicate skin – Ben let out a moan, which apparently surprised himself, as he tore his arms up and covered his mouth, while Mike just chuckled and softly pulled Bens hand from his lips. “Don’t do that. I want to hear you. You sound divine.”

“Don’t say something like that.” Ben whispered, feeling the blood rush to his head, making him dizzy. Mike smiled and rose into a kneeling position before slowly shoving up Bens hoodie and shirt that was underneath. “Okay?” he asked in a hushed voice and Ben nodded, before he helped Mike to free himself out of the fabric tangle. Mike moaned when he saw Ben there, laying on his bed, in between his bed linen, in his bedroom, upper body naked –

“God, that’s so much more than I ever imagined!” Mike whispered, dipping his head down to touch Bens lips lightly with his own.

Ben giggled a little bit. “You know – there is more to see.”

Mike let out a coarse laugh. “You’re the devil, you know that?”

Ben smiled innocent and started to pull Mikes shirt upwards. "Can i see you too?” he asked and Mike couldn’t have been more happy to help Ben to remove his shirt, so that both men were finally both shirtless and chest touched chest, hot skin touched hot skin and again there was kissing, trying to get closer, groping – Mike saw an opportunity and rolled himself and Ben around, so that Ben was now on top, looking surprised but soon seemed to be finding favour in this position and leaning down to now himself capturing Mikes lips for his own, sucking on his bottom lip and teasingly biting it.

Mike felt helpless and he enjoyed it so incredible much. Ben, the smaller, softer and so much more timid one was expressing his wants and needs so clear and wonderful and Mike loved it. “More?” asked Ben softly and Mike pulled him down, lifting his hips so that Ben could feel how much more he wanted and how much more he was able to give. Ben swallowed nervous and looked down at Mike. “Would you – fuck me?” Mike stilled his movements and just starred at Ben, who felt the blood rise into his face again. _Oh gosh Ebbers, you sound like a freaking slut!_ But just before Ben was able to say something to take his words back Mike raised his head from the bed and kissed Ben fierce.

“God, yes, yes, yes! So much. Don’t ask me such things if you don’t want me to come right here, right now in my pants!” Ben grinned wickedly and pressed his hips down, letting Mike feel the tightness in his own pants and earning a moan from the man underneath him.

“Good to know – maybe for a different time. But right now, I’d really like for us to lose our pants.” Mike groaned again. God, that guy – Mike never thought that Ben could be such a tease and so smug! Mike lifted his hands and placed them on Bens hips, lifting his hips slightly and showing Ben what his words had done to him.

“Losing pants sounds like a wonderful plan!” Mike whispered and started to unbutton Bens pants. The cook slid of off Mike and started taking his own pants of in a swift manner and a grinning Mike mimicked his actions. As soon as Mike realised that Ben now was only wearing Boxer shorts he grabbed the other man by the hips and pulled him back to him, before he started to remove the last layer from Bens body, while Ben tried to do the same to Mike. There was a load of fumbling and moving, but finally both men were naked, Mike laying on top of Ben, kissing the other man hungrily. Their bodies finally touched without any fabric on them and both men moaned. Ben looked down, between them, and swallowed.

Mike was so incredible hard – not that Ben was any laxer, but seeing Mikes erect penis was another turn on, that brought blood down between Bens legs. Mike didn’t waste any more time and shoved his hand between the two of them, closing his hand with a gentle but determined around Bens erection, who sucked in a sharp breath, before lifting his head and kissing Mike passionately. Mike closed his eyes, feeling the weight of Bens penis in his hands, a bit overwhelmed but quite pleased with what was happening right now. Mike felt that Ben broke the kiss and opened his eyes, a little bit confused. Ben was looking at him, pupils blown, wet lips, glasses slightly tilted and his mouth formed a silent “O”. “God Ben – you look incredible.” Mike breathed more than he said, his nose burying in Bens neck.

“Mike?”

“Mhm?”

“Ah – do – do you know what to do?”

Mike went silent, staying buried in the neck of his bed mate, before he asked into the sensitive skin “What do you mean?”, which made Ben shudder.

“I mean, have you ever had a – a fling with a guy?” Mike liftet his head, his eyes having an amused gleam to them.

“I haven’t had a ‘fling’ in quite a long time, because for some time the only one I wanted to have in my bed was you – but yes, I know what to do with a male partner. But trust me – you’re the one I’m most excited about and will always be.”

Ben laughed low. “That’s good to hear.”

“Do you know -”

Before Mike was able to finish his sentence, Ben nodded and kissed Mike once more. God, being parted from these plush petals was a nightmare! - _Really Ebbers? Soppy piece of –_ “Yeah, I do know. I may not look like it, but I’ve had quite the share of acquaintances, regarding this topic.”

Mike squeezed Bens dick lightly. “Good to know. Thrust me, the only acquaintance you’ll need from now on is me.” Ben nodded and his fingers, which had lain on Mikes back cramped with lust and Mike grinned to himself before slowly starting to move his hands up and down, feeling Bens drops of lust on his hand and felt when Ben moved one hand from Mikes back and mimicked Mikes actions at Mikes cook. Mike moaned loudly and felt his groin move. A few minutes both of them just moved against each other, kissing passionately and just lost in the heat and extasy. Suddenly Ben slowed his movements and sat up.

“More?” he askes huskily. “Else I won’t be able to last that long.” Mike nodded quickly. He also felt that his endurance wouldn’t be that long if they kept up this pace. And without any more words, Mike surprised the other man by twisting Ben around, making the other man land less elegantly on his stomach, face buried in cushions. Ben lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, grinning at Mike, before pulling his knees towards him, so his hips raised from the bed and Ben now kneeled right before Mike, presenting that gorgeous backside to his best friend, who’s grin frowned. Mike swallowed dryly. Ben was so incredible sexy – he was so damn lucky and still everything felt a tiny bit unreal.

To remind himself that it was in fact real and he was never letting the other one go, ever again, he draped himself over Bens back, kissing the sensitive neck and kissing downwards over Bens spine, earning shivers and tiny lustful moans from Ben. Suddenly there was no more warm body pressed behind Ben and Ben was just about to sit up, when a felt a comforting hand on his lower spine. “I’ll be right back. Just need the necessities.” Mike whispered, and Ben relaxed again, hearing Mike move out of the bed and just seconds later the other one was back, the mattress dipping lightly, and Mike was back, all over Bens body.

“Ready?” Mike whispered in Bens ear, who nodded and tried to relax, even if he felt like a hundred butterflies were racing through him and made his insides buzz. Ben felt a hand at his back, creeping down lower and finally reaching Bens bum and quite soon found that tight ring of muscles. Ben felt Mikes fingers massaging that area with cold and slick fingers (oh, Mike was prepared) and the cook buried his face in the cushions in front of him, unable to stop himself from moaning loudly again and again, while moving his hips to make Mike give him more. Mike first just massaged the tender place, before slowly staring to push his fingers into the moaning cook, pulling more sounds, moans and a (Oh gosh, that sounded so hot) groaned “Mike!” from Bens lips, which made Mike stop for a second, so he could close his eyes and concentrate – because just that sound was enough to, nearly, make him come on the spot.

First there was just one finger, but soon Ben started pushing back faster, trying to speed up the pace, longing for more and Mike obeyed, slowly working a second finger in. Ben moaned, his face red, his glasses still on his face but close to just sliding off, his hands buried and twisted in the sheets of the bed. Finally, his brain seemed to be quiet, for once there was no more than just the feeling of Mike behind him, Mikes hands, Mikes scent, his voice – nothing else was important. Ben felt that Mike pulled his fingers out and before Mike was able to say something Ben turned around.

“I want to see you.” Ben whispered hastily to justify his movement and Mike just nodded. His face too was flushed, and his hands trembled lightly while he ripped open the condom packaging and then put it on himself. Ben leaned forward, grabbed the lube and put some of the cool jelly on his hand, before starting to lightly stroke Mikes cock. Mike sucked in a sharp breath und closed his eyes, his hips making tiny little movements into Bens grip, moaning in a low voice and Ben just starred. Mike was incredibly beautiful – he couldn’t wait any longer.

With a quite unexpected movement, Ben pushed Mike onto his back, before climbing and kneeling over Mikes lap, pushing his glasses up, feeling the nervousness rise up again inside of him. Slowly Ben started to sink down on Mikes cock, after he placed to tip at his entrance and he hissed quietly. Mike was bigger than his fingers were, but the slight burn was so incredibly good. It took some time and a lot of willpower from Mike, to not just push his hips upward and burry himself completely in the soft heat of Bens body, but he kept still, now his hands were tangled in the bedsheets and he felt completely at Bens mercy.

At last Ben had sunken down completely, Mike was fully embedded in the younger one and let out a shaking breath. “God Ben, you feel fantastic.” Ben smiled, pushing his glasses up a little bit and then leaned down to kiss Mike. The movement made both men moan and out of reflex Mike pushed his lips up a little bit.

“Oh god!” Ben buried his face in Mikes neck and paused his movements for a second.

Mike placed his hands on the other ones back and strokes lightly. “Everything’s all right?” he whispered, and Ben shivered.

“Yeah – just a second.”

“All the time you need.”

Ben lifted his head a little and kissed Mike softly. He couldn’t fully wrap his head around what was happening right now – being held by Mike after all this time longing and hoping, and finally having the real deal. Mike pushed himself up onto his elbows, deepening the kiss, tongues and teeth colliding a bit and eventually Ben started lifting his hips and lowered them again, quickening his pace after some time. “Ben, Ben, Ben.” Mike whispered like a mantra, his nails scraping Bens back a little, while Ben was whimpered lustfully, his own hand wrapping around his cock.

But Mike had other plans. “Oh no, my job.” He swatted Bens hand away lightly and replaced it with his own, moving his hand in time with their movements and both men felt that they wouldn’t last that much longer. Mike tried to take it all in, feeling Ben move around him, getting tighter, looking so beautiful and then, suddenly Ben got really tight, moaned loudly and threw his head back. Mike felt warm liquid spread over his hand and moved his hips up in a snapping motion, feeling his orgasm rush in so powerful that he had to close his eyes, feeling his hips still move to ride out the height.

After what seemed like an eternity Mike fell back on the bed, pulling Ben with him, both men gasping for air, hearts racing. After some time, Ben lifted himself from Mike, feeling the other men slip out off him and hissed lightly. Mike quickly disposed of the used condom, before flopping down on the bed again, pulling Ben into his arms.

“I really don’t want to sound soppy – but Ben, that was incredibly divine.”

Ben laughed, his voice a little bit hoarse. “It was. And sometimes I like soppy.”

“I like you.” Bens face went red and Mike just smiled.

“You know that I think you look lovely when you turn red?”

“I don’t. And you’ve seen me turn red before.”

“You do. And yes, I have, but never in my bed, naked, in my arms.”

Bens face grew a little bit redder, if that was possible and Mike kissed him deeply. “I’m glad how today went. I’m glad we finally figured things out.”

“Me too Mike. God – I really, really, really do like you.”

“And that’s how you’re being soppy – Sorted!” Ben laughed after Mikes impression of him. “That’s how you get happy – Sorted.” And the two men kissed again, and again, and again – night slowly fading into day.


End file.
